


closer (not close enough)

by bluetint



Series: kiss me one more time [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Mild Angst, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 13:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/pseuds/bluetint
Summary: 8. in secrecy





	closer (not close enough)

**Author's Note:**

> context: idol AU except bbam are secretly dating

Growing up, Bambam had always found the concept of secret lovers exciting.

Listening to bedtime stories with his sister, reading romance novels he’d filched from the noonas when he was a trainee, watching movies where the main couple were hiding their love from the world, he’d always loved it.

But real life is nothing like fiction.

In real life, secret lovers means forced to pass affectionate gestures as casual ones or as jokes.

In real life, secret lovers means giving the performance of a lifetime to protect your careers and the one careers of your friends.

In real life, there’s no drama, just stress, which sometimes bleeds into your private time together which leads to fights when you should be doing other things.

It’s actually not hard, dating Im Jaebeom, cat dad, music lover and food enthusiast.

What’s hard is dating JB, leader of GOT7, chic and sexy, the fans’ beloved. 

Bambam can reach out for Jaebeom whenever when they’re in the confines of their safe spaces, away from prying eyes. Can kiss him to his heart’s content and hold him until his arms ache or Jaebeom has to go to the bathroom.

But he can’t do that to JB, which, honestly sucks. And he shouldn’t be reflecting on that right now, not when they’re in this tiny cramped closet he’d dragged Jaebeom into, so he could steal a kiss or two.

“What’s wrong,” asks Jaebeom. His hands are on Bambam’s shoulders, holding him close. His thumb presses right up against Bambam’s neck, rubbing the skin there softly.

“Nothing hyung,” he answers, putting a cocky smile on his face. “Just thinking about how loud I’m going to make you scream once the week is over."

Jaebeom digs his thumb in, making Bambam yelp and shakes him slightly in warning. “Brat,” he tuts, and he’s about to say more, but Bambam cuts him off, stealing a kiss, drinking his fill, before the real world comes knocking in and takes Jaebeom away from him.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> [cc](curiouscat.me/hoesides)


End file.
